<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>help a fellow fanfic reader out please ? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460483">help a fellow fanfic reader out please ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Peter gets stuck under the SI building, i cant find a fic, like seriously, please help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i am in dire need of assistance finding a fic that i read a while ago of peter getting stuck under the Stark Industries building (or Avengers tower, I don’t remember which building it was in the fic) due to some terrorrists</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>help a fellow fanfic reader out please ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>basically peter gets trapped in cement after terrorists get him (i think it was kidnapping him from the building) and they ask Tony for money. the entire time, it’s the avengers looking everywhere but under the building and peter is just stuck under there listening to everyone panic. it gets to a point that they actually give the money and the terrorists tell them that peter has never left the building (i think that’s what happens, my memory is bad) and then they realize they should look at the bottom and they find him there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i don’t even remember if it’s on ao3 but eh. please help me out, please and thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>